Nunca mas
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Y la odiaba (Pero no...) Y la Amaba (Y no existían peros para eso)... (Sasuke/Sakura)


Sakura era el tipo de chica que Sasuke odia-ama.

Era alegre, brillante y cálida como un sol, lo cual hacia que se sintiera oscuro y maldito al lado de ella, pero a la vez quería contagiarse de su alegría y derretirse en su calidez y devorarla hasta fundirse en ella.

Ella era tonta e inocente, y _rosa_, muy, muy rosa, y ese peculiar gesto que hacía, poniendo su dedo índice en su labio inferior, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos grandes y hermosos de color jade, era malditamente deseable y lo enloquecía, y la odiaba, porque era demasiado bonita y rosa y apetecible y le hacía perder el control y no quería separarse de ella, y no _podía _separarse de ella, y lo hacía dependiente, jodidamente dependiente de su presencia, de su sabor y de su exquisito olor a algodón de azúcar mezclado con el café de un dólar con noventa y cinco de la pequeña cafetería de la calle Smith St. en Brooklyn a la que solía llevarla.

Y ella amaba muchas cosas, y odiaba muy pocas, lo cual era completamente detestable, era demasiado _buena, _demasiado _pura_, y el odiaba eso.

(Pero a la vez no, no lo odiaba en absoluto, porque ella tampoco era tan pura…)

Según ella, él era como un ángel desterrado del cielo, porque era hermoso y frio y lleno de odio y rencor. Pero seguía siendo divino.

Algunas veces se preguntaba de donde es que sacaba ese tipo de pensamientos, y es que Sakura era una red de pensamientos enredados e inteligibles que resonaban en paredes de su mente y algunos, pocos, muy pocos, lograban encontrar el escape de su subconsciente y salían por sus pequeños y dulces labios. Y estaba rota, tanto o más que él, y sus demonios la asechaban constantemente, pero allí estaba su ángel, herido, desterrado, maldito, y hermosamente divino para ahuyentarlos y mantenerla a salvo.

(Si te vas, moriría lentamente…)

Y Sakura leía, leía hasta que le dolían los ojos y se caía del sueño. Y le encantaba la poesía, ella era tan romántica, que casi parecía que vomitara arcoíris por la boca cuando leía sus libros gastados y viejos de hace tanto tiempo (Y a la vez no tanto) que parecían solo fantasía (Y no es que no lo fueran). "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" _-¿Por qué ya no hay hombres como Pablo Neruda, Sasuke-kun?_- .También le gustaban las películas en blanco y negro, de esas que hacían cuando ni siquiera existía el audio en el cine, porque según ella el amor, como lo planteaban antes, era mucho más bonito que como lo hacen ahora. – _¿Por qué no nacimos en esa época Sasuke-kun? Hubiéramos sido felices como el vagabundo y la florista ciega ¿No te gustaría, Sasuke-kun? Ellos se veían tan lindos…- _ Y así podía divagar horas y horas acerca de personajes como Laura y Harry y su trágico amor imposible o de lo zorra que era Margaret Livingston en "Sunrise" y que George O**'**Brien era un idiota y que tenia suerte de que Janet lo perdonara porque cualquier otra mujer lo hubiera mandado al demonio, y un millón de cosas más, y él la escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada, porque a él no le gustaba hablar y a ella no le gustaba quedarse callada y todo funcionaba perfectamente.

Y él sabía que Sakura estaba rota, que su interior sangraba por todas partes y que las pesadillas de las noches no eran para nada normales. Pero ella seguía sonriendo, y siendo alegre y brillante y cálida como el sol, y no lo entendía y la envidiaba y la necesitaba y la quería y la amaba.

(Y, joder, estaba completamente perdido…)

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que la vio, ella estaba allí, acurrucada abrazando sus piernas y con la vista perdida, sentada en la acera a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Refugiándose bajo un pequeño techo que apenas la cubría de la lluvia. Y tiritaba tanto que sus brazos ardían por abrazarla y parecía tan desdichada, y era tan bonita que toda esa suciedad en su piel y esa ropa andrajosa no cuadraban para nada.

(Y él siempre ha odiado las cosas que no cuadran)

Y se agacho en frente de ella, quedando cara a cara, y extendió su mano. Y ella lo miro, con sus ojos vidriosos y su cabello, rosa como el chicle de freza y húmedo por la lluvia, y pasaron 1, 2, 3, 5…10 minutos y ella por fin decidió y estiro su pequeña mano para posarla sobre la suya, y era suave y estaba fría, pero aun así la sintió cálida, y cerro su mano sobre la suya y la levanto y la tomo en brazos y se la llevo y nunca más la dejo ir, y suena a las chorradas de los jodidos cuentos de hadas pero era la pura verdad.

Su vida con ella era tan complicada y plena a la vez, porque aunque Sakura era un remolino arrasador de sentimientos y situaciones y necesidades y cosas rotas y alegría y un montón de cosas más, antes de que apareciera no había nada más que recuerdos dolorosos y personas falsas para llenar su vida.

(Y eso no llenaba nada, más bien hacia ver el hueco más grande)

Y se sentía bien, se sentía estúpidamente bien, y era feliz, esa ridícula y efímera felicidad de la que hablan muchas personas, esa que anhelan muchos más, y esa que realmente casi nadie tiene, si, esa la tenía él, cuando su voz rompía como pequeños pedazos de amor puntiagudo desgarrando el dolor, el silencio de su habitación _–Puedo dibujarte Sasuke-kun ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor, puedo?- _Y lo es, cuando despierta y la siente entre sus brazos y sus piernas entrelazadas, y ese sudor pegajoso sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, justo ese que se te pega a la piel luego de tener sexo toda la noche. Y era feliz, si, muy feliz, cuando estaban acostados en el césped del hermoso jardín de su casa, mirando la nubes e imaginando los catillos y las princesas custodiadas por dragones en ellos, y él hablaba, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente porque Sasuke casi nunca hablaba y cada palabra salida de su boca era un tesoro para ella, y el preguntaba en un susurro pacifico "¿Sakura, tú me amas?" Y esa pregunta tenia millones de respuestas, y todas serian siempre afirmativas _–Te amo tanto que duele Sasuke-kun-_ porque para ella, una vida sin Sasuke-kun, era peor que el infierno, era tan horrible que prefería pasar de esos pensamientos –_ El bien y el mal son tan triviales al lado de mi amor por ti, Sasuke-kun- _

(Ella era extremadamente cursi, pero no es que le molestara, aunque si lo odiaba, pero no…)

Y ya no se perdía en el pasado, porque cuando empezaba a irse, una dulce voz lo sacaba de ese lago de pensamientos oscuros y lo traía de vuelta – _¿Podemos ver una película, Sasuke-kun?- _Y el macabro cortometraje de terror en el que se habían convertido los recuerdos de una noche en que perdió todo ya no pasaba por su mente y ya no sangraba por dentro (Tanto) y ya no miraba tentativamente hacia abajo en el puente de Brooklyn cada vez que pasaba por allí, y ya no quería desaparecer, ahora todo era ella, todo era su voz, su risa y el mar jade de sus ojos, esos que tapaban el dolor de un pasado oscuro con un inocente verde lleno de amor (Para él, porque Sasuke-kun era el único que merecía su amor).

Y la odiaba (Pero no)

Y la amaba (Y no existían peros para eso)

Y la necesitaba (Mas que al Oxigeno)

Y ya no estaba tan roto (Las partes rotas de su alma estaban guardadas en el corazón de Sakura)

Y Sakura era muy rara –_Esa chica a veces me da miedo, teme_- le dijo una vez Naruto (porque si, ahora veía a Naruto mucho más seguido, porque Naruto era un idiota y le gustaban los idiotas) -_Enserio Sasuke, esa chica tiene algo malo, ¿Te has fijado que a veces para de hablar de repente y se queda mirando la nada con ojos de loca y luego sigue con otra conversación diferente?_- Y a ti no te podría importar menos.

(Aun que si te importa, porque todo en ella te importa, pero no te preocupa, porque si ella esta así, tu estas peor)

Y de pronto Neruda, Bécquer, Victor Marie y todos los autores que considero idiotas sin nada más que hacer que decir palabras bonitas ya no son tan idiotas y las palabras son más que simples palabras bonitas. Y el mundo tiene más colores.

(Aunque los únicos colores que necesita son el rosa de su cabello y el jade de sus ojos)

_Y no quiere alejarse nunca más…_

¿Fin?


End file.
